jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Biosyn
Biosyn is a genetics company similar to InGen. The main building of the corporation stood in , California. The company is known for stealing ideas from other scientists. It's also the only bio-tech company which employs more lawyers than scientists. Jurassic Park Novel The company was based in Cupertino, CA, and was headed by Bill Steingarten during the events of the novel. Primarily competed with fellow genetic engineering company, International Genetics Technologies (InGen), BioSyn tried to keep up with their competition through their head of product development, Dr. Lewis Dodgson. Dodgson himself had a checkered history, and extended such a reputation under his work at BioSyn, including an incident where he introduced a modified form of the rabies virus to farmers in Chile without the latters’ knowledge or consent. Dodgson also operated in corporate espionage schemes for Biosyn, which involved recovering technology from rival companies and re-engineering their prototypes in such a way his organization avoided possible lawsuits. Two notable incidents occurred because of these activities. Biosyn sent Dr. Lewis Dodgson to meet with Dennis Nedry, a computer programmer, to give him the transportation device for the embryos, paying Nedry $750,000 up front and then $50,000 for each of the 15 embryos and for each viable embryo an additional $50,000 extra for a total of $1.5 Million dollars in total for his help. Biosyn never received the precious embryos. After Dennis Nedry shuts down the park (later leading to complete disaster), he enters the Dilophosaurus territory, which has a beach at which he planned to hand over the embryos to a Biosyn accomplice. Nedry is killed by a Dilophosaurus, and the canister containing the embryos is buried in mud, completely ruining Biosyn's chance of success. The result was several deaths, the destruction of the Isla Nublar facilities, and the bankruptcy of InGen. ''Jurassic Park'' film The name 'Biosyn' is never heard in the film, but the sequence of events is more or less the same as in the novel. The Lost World By the time of novel, Jeff Rossiter has become the head of Biosyn. After the Isla Nublar Incident, Biosyn has tried various attempts at claiming InGen's technology for themselves. They paid $500,000 to the Dai-Ichi bureau to buy InGen (which was going bankrupt), but the Japanese creditors wouldn't sell. Howard King, a biologist of Biosyn, was about to be fired because his research on blood-coagulation factors failed. But Dodgson offered to help him if Howard would agree with his espionage. Biosyn has hired the famous scientist George Baselton to improve its image. Dodgson, King, and Baselton travel to Isla Sorna to claim the discovery of the dinosaurs. The company plans to use dinosaurs as their prime testing organism; because the dinosaurs are artificial they probably don't have ethic value. The team also tries to steal dinosaur eggs, which utterly fails. All three were killed by the end of the book. Video games * Jurassic Park 2: The Chaos Continues features a cinematic introduction explaining that the main competitor of InGen, BioSyn, is sending out troops and scientists in an attempt to gain control of Isla Nublar for their own purposes. They serve as the main antagonists of the game. * In the Sega CD Jurassic Park game, the player would battle against BioSyn soldiers near the end of the game and use their helicopter to escape from Isla Nublar. * In the intro video of the Human Hunter level of The Lost World video game the name Piaseckyj P. is shown, and the description says: "Possible BioSyn spy". * In Jurassic Park: Trespasser a crashed helicopter with a BioSyn logo can be found on Isla Sorna. Harold Greenwood was probably a spy for BioSyn. * In Jurassic World Evolution a memo featuring a conversation between Dr. Henry Wu and Kajal Dua contains a reference to Biosyn. Specifically, Wu mentions that he has "heard rumors about a revitalized Biosyn having some significant investment behind it." * In Jurassic World Evolution's Return to Jurassic Park DLC the broken Jurassic Park gets hacked and Ellie Sattler and John Hammond suspected that BioSyn was to blame. Trivia * "BioSyn" stands for Biology Synthetics Technologies, Inc. * There exists an actual company located in Lewisville, TX named Bio-Synthesis or Biosyn for short. Their website is biosyn.com. * In Michael Crichton's final novel before his death, , features a brief mention of a "BioSyn" corporation.Next, chapter: CH017, page 128. It's unknown if this was an intended allusion. * Although never implied, it's possible that Eli Mills may have been working for BioSyn. References en:Biosyn fr:Biosyn Category:Companies Category:Organizations Category:Main Antagonists Category:Businesses Category:Villains